


It Happened Again

by makahadoma



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makahadoma/pseuds/makahadoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came to me in a dream and lets just say I woke up heartbroken.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Happened Again

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream and lets just say I woke up heartbroken.

Uzu rolled over, hoping to drape his arm over a certain someone. To his surprise, the spot next to him was empty. Strange as it was, the comforter was also stripped from the bed. There was a strong robust smell in the air. He had fought his way to the top long enough for him to recognize this smell immediately. Blood.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness. There was light creeping out from under the bathroom door which was shut. He sat up on the bed, placing his hand on a decent sized wet spot. The stain was dark and he knew there was only one thing it could be. He wiped his hands on his pajama pants, his only focus on his wife who was three and a half months pregnant. He called her name once. No response.

"Ryuko?" He knocked on the bathroom door, struck with sudden intense fear for her well being. He could hear faint coughing and what sounded almost like vomiting on the other side of the door and his fears began surfacing. He called her name again.

"Yeah?" She croaked, barely audible.

"Everything alright?" He asked. He knew damn well everything wasn't alright with the amount of blood on the bed. He twisted the doorknob. Locked. 

"Ryuko," He knocked again, "Ryuko open the door."

"I'm... I'm fine. Just go back to bed..." 

He could tell by the tone of her voice she had been crying. "Ryuko, open the door." He said again, fearing the worst. 

"Everything's fine." She called, louder this time.

Uzu had no choice, but to force his way in, no longer able to just sit and wait when god knows what was going on on the other side of the door.

It took him a mere two tries to bust in the door. He was definitely going to get a complain about the noise in the morning. 

To his horror, there sat his wife on the bathroom floor. One arm clinging onto the toilet seat, the other clutching the bed comforter with a significant amount of blood on it. The scent was even stronger in the in the tiny bathroom. 

Something caught his eye, making his heart plunge into his stomach and he felt like his world came crashing down on him. There was a fairly large blood stain on her pajamas around her lower region. Some of it smeared on the floor under where she was sitting too.

"Oh my god..." He gasped, "Ryu-"

"I said everything's fine!" She screamed, her voice scratchy. Probably from crying while he was still asleep.

"No. Everything is not fine." He got down on his knees, "Come here..." He reached out to her.

"No..." She sniffled. "J-Just go back to bed, I'll clean this up..." She stifled a sob, unable to hide her sorrows any longer as she bunched up the blood stained comforter.

"Ryuko- come here, you-"

"Just gotta..." She sobbed, ignoring him. "Clean this up..." 

"Ryuko listen to me, listen to me." He said, grabbing hold of both her shoulders. 

Now he could see how swollen and red her tear filled eyes were. Her face depicting absolute loss and devastation. She was trembling slightly. Uzu's worst fears were now reality. The reality that he couldn't protect her from everything. He knew she didn't need protection, she was the strongest girl he had ever met and he knew she could handle anything. He thought she was indestructible and that was the biggest mistake he could have ever made.

Still, he tried to protect her any way he could. Feeling it was his responsibility to make sure she never felt alone ever again. It now dawned on him that he had failed. That as of this moment she has never felt more alone. He had to face the fact he couldn't protect her from everything, that no matter how hard he held her, she still trembled.

He also knew this wasn't the time or place to become wrapped up in his own feelings. She needed someone more than ever right now.

"Hey," He whispered softly, gently cupping her face in his hands. His thumb stroked her cheek gently, wiping away her tears as best as he could. 

"We can always try again, okay?" He said in the most comforting tone he could muster up at the moment. He didn't know what to say, the thought that maybe he should've said nothing at all crossed his mind. 

"Shh..." He shoved the bloodied comforter aside and slid closer to her, pulling her into his arms as gently as possible, careful not to cause her body further harm. 

"We can try again." He repeated.

"It's the fibers..." Ryuko's voice cracked with tears.

That line. That one line sent chills down his spine. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so afraid. The fact that she was blaming her own existence for the cause of this.

Uzu swallowed what felt like a lump of chalk in his throat. "It's not the fibers." He said in a stern voice. No, there was no way in hell he was going to let her think it's her fault this happened. That the cause of this was because of who she was.

"I..." She sobbed again, "I can never be a mother..." She cried, clutching onto him tighter and tighter as she tried to muffle her sobs in his chest.

He grit his teeth. Here she was literally in his arms which he had always thought to be the safest place for her yet she was hurting more than ever. She was heartbroken and he could do absolutely nothing about it except sit there, hold her, and pray she would be okay while dealing with his own sense of loss. 

"It's not the fibers." He reminded again. "We'll go to the doctor tomorrow alright?" 

If staying there by her side was the only thing he could do then he decided he would do it to the best of his ability.

-

He helped clean her up. Assisting her with bathing and changing her clothes, then changing the sheets before tucking her in. He spent the rest of the night wiping up the blood in the bathroom and sterilizing it. 

It was almost 3 a.m. now. He changed his pajama pants and decided to turn in even though he knew he wasn't going to get much sleep.

She had passed out and he couldn't blame her, having been through so much. He placed a glass of water on the nightstand next to her side of the bed in case she awoke again and needed it. 

He felt like shit, but couldn't help but notice how at peace she looked in her sleep. Even after the events of tonight she looked so tranquil in sleep. Sometimes he wished she could be that peaceful in wake because she deserved to be. 

He climbed into bed and soon enough, he too drifted off.


End file.
